A Night Time to Last A Life Time
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: Kurt helps Finn come out as bisexual. So Finn sings about it, and is amazed by the support he's got, until Rachel blurts out there is no such thing as bisexual and accuses Kurt of still being after Finn. Oneshot. Response to the Glee Angst Meme.


"Kurt," Finn's voice is exigent.

Kurt suddenly explodes out of his bed at the desperation in Finn's voice and he pulls up his hot pink satin eye mask at the urgency in Finn's voice. He finds Finn standing there with a soft cotton baby-blue blanket wrapped around him that only reach towards his knees, exposing plaid pyjama bottoms. "Yes? _Who broke in the house_?"

Kurt suddenly turns to take a bat from the ground. "_I'm not afraid to hit them_—"

Kurt hears Finn let out a roar of laughter.

"Er…were you busy?" Finn flushes quickly after the statement.

Kurt suddenly stares at Finn as if he's grown two heads before fixating a strange look on Finn's face as he tries to wake up. "—no," he finds himself saying. "After all, it's only two am on a Friday night."

"I wanted to—er, talk to you!"

Kurt sighs, unimpressed with Finn's timing.

"Fine," he says after a while. He's somewhat glad both Burt and Carole are very heavy sleepers, and then makes his way downstairs into the kitchen. Finn follows him, watching Kurt pour milk into thick black mugs with scribbles of Mickey Mouse on them that Kurt vaguely remembers is from Blaine's trip to Paris in the winter holidays. He places the mugs into the microwave, setting up the time perfectly and through the obnoxious reverberation of the microwave, Kurt leans towards the counter and then stares at Finn.

"Do I start talking now?"

"Yeah."

Finn takes in a deep breath. "I think…I _think_ – and don't freak out Kurt –"

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. "What hair product did you manage to put in the microwave this time to see whether or not it may blow up?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that! It's…" Finn looks honestly distressed. "…I think I might be gay."

"_What_?" Kurt echoes.

"Well…I'll tell you. I'll explain."

Kurt waits for a proper explanation, as the microwave signals that the milk is warm enough—

**_2007~_**

_He feels something being thrown at his face, - something that smells a lot like eggs and coffee, - and then feels a hand run up his knee. It makes him shiver and Finn remembers that it feels good. He opens his eyes and is met with beautiful hazel eyes – _beautiful_? No, wait, he's his best friend, but hazel is a nice colour… Puck just rolls his eyes and Finn's hands are absent-mindedly clutching the fabric of the shirt that Puck lends him. It's about at least six sizes too big on him._

_"Come on, you scrawny squirt," Puck mutters. "And dude, that's like the only shirt I own that I don't mind you stealing from me."_

_"…Puck, this can pass as a _freakin' dress_ for me or something."_

_Finn blushes deeply, feeling very self-conscious of his body – short; about five foot five, with a bony figure. He lets a thin finger guide across the huge shirt that's going to swallow him up. "You talk when you sleep, you know that Mr Whiskers?"_

_Finn blushes a fierce ruddy colour as Puck calls him out._

_"You told me I smelled sexy, and had nice eyes," Puck sounds like he's taking it all up for his expanding self-confidence, and then smirks before asking._

_"You turning into a faggot, Hudson?"_

_"What? _No_!" Finn brings the shirt as if it's going to tell him otherwise. Puck smirks and then laughs._

_"Kidding, kay? You also said that Berry's ass was hot, which I don't believe. She has no ass. Thus, you're forgiven. Now, get your ass up. Breakfast is ready and you know how my Mom gets when we're late for breakfast."_

_That night, he falls asleep after he collapses on his bedside, curled up in Puck's shirt that still smells like Puck as he presses his head against the pillow, chest rising, and mind reeling with Puck's scent. Puck _does_ have nice eyes, but that doesn't make him gay, right? And it's not his fault that that cologne is so damn _hot_—Finn doesn't think about it when he falls asleep and then dreams of a hazy hazel escapade._

"Wait," Kurt pauses for a moment, stirring in a bit of sugar in Finn's warm milk. "You had a crush on _Puck_?"

Finn flushes again and stumbles on. "…he _does_ have nice eyes, okay?"

Kurt chuckles under his breath. "So, you were short and scrawny before?"

"…er…like 5'5 and like…132 pounds or something. _You_ could've socked me in the eye."

"I can't believe you thought that Noah Puckerman's obvious perspiration and cologne-scented body was _sexy_…"

Kurt looks bemused as he hands Finn his cup, returning to his own one hundred and twenty-six calorie cup, as he ushers Finn to continue on with his riveting tales.

"That's not the _half_ of it…"

**_2008~_**

_"Once upon a time, there was a princess named Finessa. He sucked my dick. The end." Puck then bows down before his audience, which is suspiciously just Finn._

_Finn rolls his eyes._

_"Shit, did you grow like…four inches over summer or some shit?"_

_"Five," Finn shoots him a smirk._

_"Dammit, Hudson – you _almost_ look like a man." Puck then turns around and stares down at the new kid – "Look at that chick. She's hot. I'm gonna make a move on her…you just sit down here and listen. She's got a real high pitch from what I know."_

_Puck then turns to the black-haired girl wearing the beret, and then smiles warmly. "Hiya, Miss…I can't seem to forgo the fact that you're holding a huge stack of books that need to be carried. Can I help? What's your name—?"_

_Puck is then met with the girl's messenger bag, as the books inside collide with Puck's cheek._

_"Holy shit, what was _that_ for?"_

_"My name," she begins, voice full of anger, and sudden contempt, "is Kurt Hummel. I'm a _boy_."_

_"Shit, you must be gay…"_

"I actually am," Kurt huffs, voice full of pride.

_Finn suddenly stares down at the boy and suddenly feels attracted to him. He doesn't know if it's because he's just punched his best friend in the face with such swag that he can't take his eyes off him, or just knowing that he's a boy with _that_ kind of attitude that makes him want to get just a bit closer. Kurt passes by him without even looking at him. Puck walks towards Finn and then Finn smirks…Rachel Berry stares at Finn with a sudden obsessive need to keep him away from said new gay guy from the way he's been looking at the brown-haired cutie._

_"Once upon a time, there was a guy named Noah Puckerman. He got socked in the face by the new gay kid. The end."_

Kurt sulks again. "Neanderthal," he threatens Puck, then he processes the rest of the information that is given to him. "_You_ had a crush on _me_?"

"…I thought I just liked you because you showed Puck one, okay? I didn't think that I actually liked you _liked you_! I was like… fourteen. When I asked my Mom about stuff like that, she just tells me I'm a teenager that's still exploring and stuff," Finn tries to defend himself.

"I'm actually flattered in some aspects," Kurt mutters. "But I _knew_ that we could've gotten together."

"Dude, the stalking thing still freaked me out. I'm like a hormonal teen. I don't know what I want."

Kurt bites down his lower lip. "I do admit it was slightly out of line." He shrugs but then smirks. "But here we are now."

"…still, the stalking thing was—"

"Just finish off, okay, Finn?"

Finn slowly nods his head. "Kay." He then adds on a brilliant smile.

**_~2009_**

_"Hey, Gigantour, pass the popcorn."_

_Finn decides to throw a handful of popcorn towards Puck's face, whom just tackles him down. Finn stares back into those eyes, and then finds himself completely and utterly dazed by them. Finn doesn't get why tackling is allowed – it makes Finn want Puck to do things to him—but then again, he is a teen raging with hormones. He might just be needing sex, thus sex with anyone._

_Puck then takes a handful of popcorn from the bowl and eats a few pieces. Next to them is the ocean. Finn loves Puck's room – it's adjacent to the beach and Finn loves seeing how the horizon meets it, and how it's getting red right now. When Puck catches him staring, he hits the back of his head. "Hey, beeyotch, movie's over here."_

_Finn watches at the movie he's already seen only for a few minutes, then he's searching for the ocean in Puck's eyes. The green like colours of the ocean all in Puck's eyes, as he takes another handful of popcorn. Puck pushes Finn's chin towards the screen. "Movie's _there_," he repeats._

_Finn flushes._

"You have quite an obsession with Noah Puckerman's eyes—"

"They're _nice_." Finn quips back.

"You wanted to have sex with Puck?" Kurt inquires again and Finn slowly nods his head. "Is that all?"

"Like I had those kind of urges around guys – like when I first met Blaine, no offence or anything, but I thought he was kinda sorta _hot_, but you would've punched me in the gut if I told you that. I also liked that Rory liked me – kinda like he had a crush on me too. I don't feel creeped out by it…and I was just real _confused_. That's why I just hit a nerve when you gave me the…eh—"

"The moist towelette." Kurt finishes off for him.

"Yeah. That thing."

Kurt pauses, takes a huge gulp of the milk as to think. "Then why are you with Rachel too?"

"That's the thing," Finn begins, rubbing the back of his neck. "I kinda like her too. Like I like _both_ guys and girls. Is that…_possible_ or something?"

"It's called being bisexual," Kurt explains.

"So…that exists?"

Kurt laughs. "Yes, Finn, it exists."

"Oh, cool." Finn then bites down his lower lip. "Do I have to tell anyone? Like…do bisexual people even 'come out of the closet' or just halfway in…or? Like if I'm only half-gay then I'm only half-coming out of the closet, right? Maybe my foot's still stuck there or something—"

"Finn," Kurt begins, laughing as he finishes off his milk. "You're rambling. It's nearly three am. If you don't rest, you'll start talking about Star Wars—but yes, you can be outed as bisexual and it's your choice if you want to tell anyone. Just…don't tell Puck you have a crush on him. I think he'll freak."

"Okay," Finn then grins. "Cool. You're really awesome, Kurt, you know that?"

Kurt smiles warmly at Finn. "So I've been told."

"Anyway, guys, Finn has an announcement to make." Will Schuester says, watching Finn flush a soft watermelon colour and then nod, making his way to the centre of the room.

"Okay…I wanted to sing this…song. It's by Placebo and it's called Nancy Boy…like Blaine showed it to me a few weeks back and it really fits what I feel right now."

Blaine's eyes widen, because he knows what that song's about.

Finn takes a deep breath. _"Alcoholic kind of mood, lose my clothes, lose my lube, cruising for a piece of fun, looking out for number one… different partner every night, so narcotic outta sight…what a gas, what a beautiful ass_."

Mr Schue scrunches his nose up, and Rachel's mind is reeling – _lube_? – Her eyes are suddenly on Kurt. Kurt who's told her all about that…they use it in gay sex and that's all she really knows.

_"And it all breaks down at the role reversal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me. And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me."_

But isn't he now taking about a _girl_? Rachel feels slight confusion. Tina and Mike's eyes are wide, as they seem to have gotten it very quickly. Puck has his eyebrow raised. Kurt's just crossing his fingers that everything goes well and Blaine's taking very short sharp breaths indicating that he's worried about everyone else's reactions. Mr Schue just seems to bite down his lower lip. Brittany's confused and Santana has her arms crossed over her shoulders, slight amusement on her face but there's no shock in her eyes.

_"Kind of buzz that lasts for days, had some help from insect ways comes across all shy and coy, just another Nancy boy. Woman man or modern monkey, just another happy junkie, fifty pounds, press my button going down."_

Finn's eyes are fixated on Kurt, who tries to remain expressionless as to not cause Finn any discomfort. _"And it all breaks down at the role reversal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me. And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me."_

Blaine looks like he's going to throw himself off a bridge if someone says something that he won't like about it.

_"Does his makeup in his room, douse himself with cheap perfume, eyeholes in a paper bag greatest lay I ever had… kind of guy who mates for life, gotta help him find a wife—we're a couple, when our bodies double."_ Now, it seems like everyone – excluding Brittany – have understood the implications of the song. Artie's squinting his eyes as if trying to find a trace of bisexuality on Finn, but he doesn't seem to be quite annoyed by it. There's slight amusement in Puck's eyes.

_"And it all breaks down at the role reversal got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me. And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me."_

Finn repeats the chorus one last time.

_"And it all breaks down at the role reversal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me. And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me."_

Finn then takes a huge gulp of air as if he hasn't been breathing up until then. "So yeah, if you haven't guessed or something – that song's my way of coming out…Kurt helped me figure out that I'm – I'm sorta bisexual." He says the last bit with a smile.

He sees Blaine and Kurt give him a thumbs-up. Mike, Sam, Artie, and Puck seem to be sending him winks. Finn blushes at the implications of why. "Dude, I knew you had a thing for me," Puck suddenly breathes out.

"And I thought you spending all of that time in the gym was for another reason other than getting in shape…impressing blondie here maybe?" Mike then teases, pulling Sam in and then ruffling through his blonde locks.

Mercedes' lips soften and she and Tina giggle.

"Oh!" Brittany suddenly exclaims, grinning happily. "Finn, I'm _bi-curious_ too! We can like…talk about guys and girls if you want…like…"

Santana follows after. "Always knew you and Hummel had sex when nobody was looking," she jokes and this causes Kurt and Finn to flush on instinct.

Finn smiles as he feels Mr Schue hold onto his shoulder. "That took a lot of courage to admit, Finn." He begins, and Blaine laughs, nodding his head—

_"There's no such thing as being bisexual!"_ Rachel hollers.

Finn's mouth is agape as he stares at Rachel. Rachel turns to Kurt with eyes full of hatred and anger towards her supposed best-friend. "You're still _in love_ with him, aren't you? You're trying to _take him away from me_! That's what it. You're trying to plague his mind with the thought that he might be gay. Face it, Kurt. You just can't stand it that _I_ was_right_. I was the one who got Finn in the end—I _should've_ expected this because after all, you _did_ stalk him and managed to get both of your parents _married_—"

"Rache," Finn cuts her off with a voice that's stern. "I've had like feelings for Puck since I was like thirteen _and_ I've had feelings for Kurt and Sam ever since he transferred here. I like both guys _and_ girls. I'm _not_ confused and…and what the hell is _that_, Rache? You don't talk to my _brother_ like that, okay? Yeah, he stalked me and it was creepy but he made my Mom real happy when he introduced her to Burt."

"Finn, you're in no condition to talk because you're obviously confused—"

"I am _not_ confused about what I like!" Finn exclaims, grabbing a fistful of his hair in pure and utter rage and hysteria. "Look, Rache, if you can't handle me as I am then…I don't think we should be together at all."

"Finn, no—"

"Save it, Rache. You _really_ hurt me this time, okay?"

Rachel bites down her lower lip. "Can…can I at least say I'm sorry?"

Finn sighs in defeat and then nods.

"I'm sorry, Finn," and her voice sounds so weak that he nearly takes her back at the spot but he doesn't show signs of forgiving her just yet. Finn turns to look at everyone else, and he looks rather defeated.

"If it helps, I kinda always knew, dude. Ever since you started looking at my eyes like you can find the sun in there or something."

_The ocean_, Finn wants to quip back but then smiles at him. "You've got really nice eyes, Puck."

"Shit. It's like being thirteen years old all over again."

Finn gives him a weak smile. "Finn," Rachel brings his attention back to her. "I really am sorry…"

"I'm not really sure about that, Rachel," and Finn's only telling the truth. She _always_ does this and Finn doesn't understand why he's never been able to tell her otherwise, that she's wrong and he won't get together with her. That night, Finn wakes Kurt up at three am and this time, he doesn't say a word as he makes him some warm milk, and then looks down at Finn's eyes.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay, alright?" Kurt tries to lighten the situation.

"I really love Rachel, Kurt," Finn says. "It really hurts that she said those things."

Kurt sits down beside him. "You'll come around." He stops for a minute.

"I was actually assessing you in my car and found myself wondering if Jews attract you." Kurt jokes.

Kurt watches Finn drink the milk without another sound. Kurt turns to his cup, and the air is filled with nothing but silence. "You know, I wish nights like these…and nights like when I was thirteen and in Puck's house…like last forever, you know? Because everything's like really okay right now, but then I kinda have to go through the day and everything gets so messed up. Kind of wish that time would stop."

Like I can dream and wish and stuff…you know? I wish stuff between me and Rachel wouldn't be so fucked—do you ever…wish that you weren't gay or something?"

"Sometimes," Kurt admits. "But it's who I am, Kurt. If they don't take me like this, then I don't need them. Maybe you just need to focus your wishes and dreams on something else, okay? You can't change the foundation of yourself, Finn and that's what I love about you. I love that you have this stupid goofy grin when you talk about Star Wars, and I think you're a major geek for liking sci-fi even though you're quite the jock. I enjoy the fact that you're different. It's nice."

"I like you too, Kurt," Finn responds. "Don't ever change."

"I wouldn't even if I wanted to, Finnegan," Kurt explains, smiling warmly at him, almost as warm as the milk in his hands.

"You know I like really _love_ Rachel?" Finn then repeats, the object of his affection on his mind.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt bites down his lower lip and says Puck's words. "You talk in your sleep," and he leaves it to that. When Finn slides in bed, he wears that old shirt Puck's given him, - and right now, it doesn't smell like him or Puck, but it does smell like Rachel, like her perfume. He remembers wearing it and her pressing her head against his chest. He remembers. He clings on tightly to that shirt, that familiar confusion settling into his skin, as he falls asleep in hazy brown confusion.


End file.
